This invention relates generally to firearms. More particularly, this invention relates to small caliber firearms having reduced weight and increased portability.
In the manufacture of firearms, effort has long been directed to the production of lightweight products. This need has been partially met by previous firearms having a lighter barrel, a lighter stock, or other components. However, there remains a particular need for a firearm having a barrel of reduced weight, in which the reduction of barrel weight does not negatively affect the rigidity of the barrel or the accuracy of the firearm.